lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo pendente *sede + relent **A me 'relent' es plu prosima a 'moli' o 'desiste' ca 'sede'. Randy **Me ia encontra "relent" en esta contesto: ::“It is a—most—provoking—thing,” he said at last, “when a person doesn’t know a cravat from a belt!” ::“I know it’s very ignorant of me,” Alice said, in so humble a tone that Humpty Dumpty relented. **El "sede" con la sinifia de "acquiesce". Ma "desiste" ta es un bon eleje en un otra contesto. Me no es serta sur "moli": "dur" no sinifia "sever", donce "mol" no sinifia "destensada". O cisa aceles es ja metafores clar? Simon **me pensa ce 'desiste' no es neseseda, car 'para' e 'sesa' sufisi. 'sede' es bon per 'relent', e per la otra sinifia, posible 'debili' ta conveni. jorj **Me opina ce la sinifia es ce Humpty Dumpty sesa reproxa car se coleria disipa. "moli" (me crede ce la metafor es clar) espresa la razona, 'para/sesa/desiste' la ata. En loca de 'moli', cisa 'moderi' o 'blandi'; me preferes es moli > moderi > debili > blandi per esta sinifia. Randy ***me ia oblida esta "pendentes"! Per "relent", me sujeste "retira se". "moli" es un bon metafor. me sujeste ance ce "desiste" no es nesesada. jorj *Como nos dise "intelligence agencies" e "head of intelligence"? "Informa" como un nom sujesta un dona, no un colie. alga ideas: jorj *ajenteria secreta - secret service (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia esternal (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia internal (MI5, FBI) *departe de investiga - bureau of investigation (MI5, FBI) *polisia nasional (MI5, FBI, gestapo) *departe de controla de drogas *departe de securia de comunica (NSA??? vera, "departe de vijila de comunica"!) *ajente secreta - secret agent, spy (o simple spior?) *asosia secreta - secret society *polisia secreta - secret police (gestapo) *buro - un mobila, plu comun per labora mental *ofisia - un sala, un colie de salas, o un construida per labora mental *departe - un parte de un asosia de comersia o politica plu grande *ajenteria - un departe con alga autonomia (vera, me no gusto esta e prefere usa sola "departe") *asosia - un grupo de popla formal unida par un intende *(Me reajunta la tu ideas, cual lo pare ce tu ia sutrae los sin intende. Los es multe bon. Grasias per los.) Simon **per "head of intelligence", me sujeste "xef de securia" o simil. jorj vocabulo min nova *Txetxnia = Chechnya *Inguxetia = Ingushetia **ambos es bon. nos nesesa ance "ingux". me debe nota ce, si nos vole respeta la nomes propre de esta poplas, nos debe inclui "nohtxin" e "galgai". **La disionario rejistra no sola la ajetivos propre per tal poplas, ma ance la nomes propre de la paises. Cual formas de "nohtxin" e "galgai" tu recomenda per Txetxnia e Inguxetia? Simon ***me es laborante sur esta problem. jorj ***la cuantia de linguas peti, perilida, e estinguida en rusia es tro multe per ajunta tota de los a la disionario. me va investiga cual linguas merita la inclui. nota ce on ave sirca 3000 linguas en la mundo - multe tro multe per la disionario! jorj ***me crede ce, a min sur la popla de rusia, nos pote usa -an pos la nom de la republica, crai, o oblast, per indica la abitores. un regula, posible: per la abitores de un area de un nasion es normal la nom de la area con la afisa -an. esetas pote aveni, natural: si un area es clar composada de un etnica, nos nesesa un nom cual prosimi la nom usada par acel popla propre. jorj *per aora, me ia ajunta "ingux" per la popla e lingua de "inguxetia". jorj ---- *transjenero = transgender *bijenero = bigender *androjine = androgynous *transesal = transsexual a, la mundo moderne! lo no es strana per me: du de me tre fias es lesbian! asi es alga posibles (incluinte los cual tu ia sujeste): *ajenero - agender √ *ambifil - ambiphile x *ambifilia - ambiphilia √ *androjine - androgyne, androgynous √ *androfil - androphile x *androfilia - androphilia √ *androfobia - androphobia √ *androfobica - androphobic √ *asesal - asexual √ *bijenero - bigender √ *bisesal - bisexual √ *intrasesal - intersexual √ *jinefil - gynephile x *jinefilia - gynephilia √ *jinefobia - gynephobia √ *jinefobica - gynephobic √ *omofobia - homophobia √ *omofobica - homophobic √ *panjenero - pangender √ *sisjenero - cisgender √ *transjenero - transgender √ *transesal - transexual √ *transfobia - transphobia √ *transfobica - transphobic √ *transvesti - cross dress √ *transvestida - transvestite, cross-dresser √ demandas: *esce "sesua" (e donce "sesual") es plu bon ca "sesa" (e "sesal")? "sesal" sona como "sessile" per me. *esce "jeneral" es la plu bon per la forma ajetival de "jenera"? e per un person ci, pe, "transjeneral"? **pos pensa, "sesal" e "jeneral" es bon, an si alga strana. jorj **pos plu pensa, "jeneral" sona multe strana. **Me acorda. On no nesesa un ajetivo de "jenero" estra en tal composadas: en otra casos on ta dise "… de jenero". Me ia proposa "sesuo" ante alga anios, e tu ia rejeta lo. "Seso" e "sesal" es bon. "Sesal" no sona multe como "sessile", car la asentua es a la A. Simon ***oce. me sujeste ce nos segue la model de la linguas romanica e usa -jenero sola como un nom, a min per la presente. ***Me no es convinseda sur esta restrinje, cual pare alga acaso. Lo esije ce la aprendor recorda ce esta parolas es sola nomes, per alga razona nonclar. Simon ***si, me acorda. esce lo es bon si nos usa "bijenero" como un ajetivo? me no ave un problem con lo. jorj *esce lo pare strana a tu ce nos ave "fobia/fobica" ma "fil/filia"? me recorde ce, orijinal, nos ia ave "fobe/fobia". **Nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me no trova lo en la arcivos. Nos ia cambia de "-fobe" cuando nos ia formali "-ica" como un sufisa. Me nota en pasa ce "-filia" es en la disionario, ma "-fil" (la "radis") no es. Simon ***interesante. me debe pensa plu sur esta problem. (me no ia ajunta la varias con -fil.) *Me nota ce "transesal" (como "transcrive") segue un regula de perde un S, cual nos no defini en la gramatica. Lo es simil a la regula per "des-", ma "transjenero" sujesta ce lo no aplica a -SJ- (compara "des-jela" → "dejela"). Ance "sisjenero" no simpli tal. "Trans-" apare en la disionario; esce "sis-" debe ance? Simon **si. tranjenero e sijenero es bon. jorj **pos cuando me cambia los en la disionario, me nota ce los pare multe strana e, vera, no nesesada. me va reversi los. me sujeste ce la redui de consonantes duple es universal, e no nesesa esplicas spesial. ma la regulas per "des-" es unica. pardona! jorj most commonly Si on tradui "an area of dense forest, most commonly in the tropics" como "un area de foresta densa, la plu comun en la tropicos", esta pare dise ce la tropicos es xef fada de tal areas: "... cual es la area la plu comun en la tropicos". Ma la intende es diferente: on vole dise ce tal areas aveni plu comun en la tropicos ca en otra locas. La problem es ce "la plu comun" es intendeda como averbo, ma on leje lo como ajetivo. Me sujesta "a la plu comun" per clari la intende averbal: "un area de foresta densa, en la tropicos a la plu comun". Simon about La tradui usual de "about" sinifiante "con tema de" es "sur". Ma esce on pote usa ance "sirca" con esta sinifia? Simon *Cisa "supra"? Guido (talk) *"Supra" ia es usada con esta sinifia ante la introdui de la parola "sur". Serta nos ave multe posibles! Simon *En me rusce opina sirca no conveni, car me tradui lo pe: on parla no sur o supra la cosa ma sirca la cosa. Lo vole dise ce on parla sur otra cosas per evita parla sur la mesma cosa. Donce me prefere suporta la eleje de "sur" o "supra", no importa cual de du. Posable an ambos va opera en la lingua. Tacirus *On ave la idea de "circumlocution" (leteral "sirca-parla"), do on usa multe parolas complicada per espresa un cosa simple. On ave ance la idea de "sircoveni", do on segue un via plu longa per evita un problem en la via reta. "Sur" e "supra" opera egal bon per indica temas: la imaje es ce la parlor sta sur (o flota supra) un loca cual representa la tema. (Plu, on refere a "campos" de studia, cual es vera no plu ca tal locas.) Lo ia pare a me ce "sirca" pote opera simil bon per indica un tema: la imaje ta es ce la parlor ensirca la campo. Ma tu ia fa ce me recorda otra sinifias de "sirca" cual ta pote confusa asi, donce me retira la sujesta. Simon ia con infinitiva Esce on pote pone "ia" ante un infinitiva per loca la ata en la pasada? "On ia critica el per no ia reata sufisinte." Si no, perce? Lo pare egal lojical como la usa asetada de "no" per nega un infinitiva. Simon *un idea interesante. "ia" (con "va" e "ta") es multe usosa como un indicante de la verbo major de un frase. (me regreta an ce nos no ave un parola per la presente!) la usa ce tu sujeste es simil a la "problem" de la pasada perfeta cual nos ia discute en la pasada. en engles, tu esemplo es "they criticized him for not having reacted sufficiently". esta es paralel a "he had not reacted sufficiently", cual en lfn es no plu ca "el no ia reata sufisinte", con la "perfeta" indicada par la contesto, o par "ja" pos la verbo. en me mente, "... per no reata sufisinte" ta sufisi, car la natur "perfeta" es contestal. o on pote dise "...per no reata ja...". ma on pote dise "on ia critica el car el no ia reata sufisinte", no? jorj *Ance en engles, on pote dise "they criticized him for not reacting sufficiently". Me no es serta ce "for not having reacted" coresponde sola a "he had not reacted"; per me, lo coresponde egal a "he did not react", en cual la aspeta perfeta no apare. Vera, tal frases no aveni comun con preposadas, ma me dona asi un otra esemplo per considera: "El ia responde sin ia oia coreta la demanda." Cisa plu comun es frases de la spesie seguente – "Me vole ia leje lo ante la fini de la mense" – con un infinitiva tempida en un cadena de verbos. Esta es alga simil a "ia ta" cual nos ia discute e aseta final. Ma evidente, on pote solve ance par "me vole ce me ia leje…" Simon *me no vide un difere importante entre "el ia responde sin oia coreta la demanda" e tu frase - serta no sufisinte per ajunta un forma de gramatica multe rara. per la otra frase, me ta dise "me vole fini leje lo ante la fini de la mensa". jorj *Si. Un esemplo plu bon con "sin": "El ia sorti de la suteto sin ia disturba la polvo." (El no ia disturba la polvo cuando el ia es en la suteto, e el ia sorti a pos.) Ma on debe serebri multe per inventa tal esemplos. Simon vocabulo *recasi = rehouse *relocali = relocalize, resettle (people) *friaira = air conditioner, air conditioning *? = sunstroke, heat stroke **Simple "maladia par caldi"? Guido (talk) esce *La defini de "reputa" dise "causa ce (alga cosa) es jeneral crededa de algun, esce lo es vera o no". La esta usa de "esce" ia surprende me, car la frase no es un demanda, o direta o nondireta. Esta spesie de "whether" es vera la forma duplida de "if" (como "both… and" es de "and" e "either… or" es de "or"). Me sujesta tradui lo con "o si… o si". La model jeneral ta es "o si lo es vera, o si lo no es vera", ma en multe casos la parte du es mera la nega de la parte prima, e on pote simpli a esta: "o si lo es vera, o si no". Simon **me no distingui entre "si" e "esce". la linguas romanica usa sola "si". la distingui en engles entre "if" e "whether" es minima. me ia trova ce la ajunta de "esce" no boni la lingua, estra ce "si" ave plu ca un sinifia. jorj **Ma tu ia usa "esce" en la defini. Simon **vera, sola car me ia pensa "whether" cuando me scrive lo. me comprende la difere entre "si" e "esce" en esta modo: "me va vade si tu no ama me" (la espresa opera como un averbo); "me demanda esce tu no ama me" (la espresa opera como un nom). "si" introdui un constrinje; "esce" es "ce" per proposas cual refleta demandas en loca de declaras simple. ma, como me ia dise a supra, la difere es establida par la strutur e la contesto de la frase completa, a un grado cual causa ce parlores confusa la du en multe linguas - incluinte los cual manteni un difere ofisial, como engles! me nota ce espresas cual usa "es x o no" condui me subita a "esce", an si la espresa es un proposa averbin o nomin. per esta razonas, me no gusta la nesesa de usa me serebro cada ves me encontra espresos cual nesesa ce me eleje un o la otra. en un creol, simplia vinse supra lojica, a min cuando la lojica no es multe usosa, no? jorj **Me acorda con la plu de esta, ma no con la idea ce on descomuta se serebro cuando on scrive definis formal en un disionario :) Me ia cambia la defini de "reputa" per usa "si". Simon **bon - no problem! me ta atenta no descomuta me serebra (tro multe) en la futur. :o)